Oxford Polos
by jtriforce
Summary: Moyashi Otokoyama is a 19 year old in the university of Oxford, England looking to become more social but without knowing, he meets his lifelong friends in a club he just happened to stop upon. See his personality and what happens when he joins the club! READ READ READ! Yes this isn't about blue exorcist because this story doesn't really have a category.


**This is my first one shot! so everyone please enjoy. I based the name off of Ralph Lauren's clothing collection which was called Oxford Polos. lol :) Comment and review! I would love your feedback but don't be too harsh _ **

Oxford Polos

"Onii-san! Onii-san!" I hear an annoying buzz in my ear. "Wake up! You have school today!" I turn around to face the wall, eyes still

closed. Why couldn't she just leave me alone! Wait…the noise is gone. I turn slowly, trying not to make a sound and I see the devil has

disappeared. I sigh in relief and continue sleeping.

…

…

"WAKE…UP!" I open my eyes just before an enormous wave of liquid crashes onto my head. There wasn't even time to react so I just lay

there, trying to blink the water out of my eyes. I look up at my sister without moving my head: the death glare. She drops the bottle and bolts

out the door laughing to herself.

I slip out of the bed and look down at the soaked blankets. No choice but to hang them outside to dry. Just then, my mother comes through

the door with her apron on and a pair of chopsticks in her hand. I look down at her, hugging my blankets at my side.

"Morning." I say nonchalantly. A drop of water falls from my hair. It's as if everything is in slow motion as we both watch the droplet fall and

splash onto the hardwood floor, which is already wet.

"Did you wet the bed again?" my mother asks, staring up at me. She's a short Japanese woman with thin brown hair and dark brown eyes

but she has a sense of humor. I squint my eyes at her,

"What do you mean…_again_?" my tone hardens. She just laughs.

"Moya, do you know how many times I've seen you wake up with wet blankets?" she points her chopsticks at me, mockingly. I sigh and wipe

the water off my face with my sleeve.

"It was Miyuri every time mom!" I exclaim. "And you don't get your hair wet when you piss yourself." I murmur.

"I'm just messing with you. Come downstairs and eat breakfast, change your clothes and just leave the blankets on the counter, I'll deal with

them later." She scuttles back downstairs. Why is it that she never punishes Miyuri?! But I guess I shouldn't complain since she never scolds

me either. I do as told and go downstairs to eat breakfast.

Miyuri sits at the head of the table, drinking orange juice and reading her favorite manga, Battle Royale. She looks up and our gazes

meet. She must've known what was going to happen because she immediately scrambled out of her seat and grabbed her school bag.

"Bye mom, I have to go to school now!" she shouts from the door. I smirk and sit at the table.

"Moyashi, follow her or else she'll get lost." My mother says. She pushes a piece of toast into my hand and ushers me out the door.

"Wait why do I have to go with her?" I ask, putting on my uniform shoes. And then it hit me. The moment I've been dreading my whole life has come.

"You have to go to school together remember?"

I close my eyes and cover my face. "Moya, what is it?" My mother's voice sounds. I shake my head and stand.

"I'll see you later, mom." I close the door behind me and walk up the stairs leading from our house to the streets of Oxford, England. Just two

years ago my family moved here from Japan. The reason: I got into the University of Oxford. And now, my sister is attending it with me. Up

ahead, I see her walking and I walk to catch up to her. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I touch her shoulder. She flinches and turns towards

me. I smile and we walk the rest of the way in silence.

The ten minutes before we have to go to class, I sit with Miyuri on one of the stone benches. I see other students crowding through the doors: Freshmen.

"Onii-san, do you have your report?" Miyuri looks up at me. I nod and reach into my bag, taking out the paper. She takes it from me and starts

reading it aloud. "Moyashi Otokoyama, age 19, height 180cm, received Scholarship from Fukushima High school.

As she continues reading, I wonder to myself why my eyes are hazel and her eyes are dark, very dark brown. Not to mention that her hair is

also much lighter than mine. I she even my sister? That's a stupid question, I watched her being born…

"Onii-san? Helloooo?"

I blink my eyes a few times and snap back to the present, my sisters hand waving frantically in front of my face. Just then, the bell rings. I grab

the paper from her hand and wave as I walk to the first class of another boring year.

Finally, the lunch bell rings. I stuff the paperwork into my bag and rush out the door.

"Hey Moyashi! Wanna eat lunch?" a blonde guy touches my shoulder and smiles.

*Umm sorry I prefer to eat alone.* I want to say that but I knew he would get offended so I just nod slowly. He smiles even brighter and

leads me to the courtyard filled with rows of trees and stone benches perched by students.

"Mason!" I hear a loud squeal. He and I turn and see a girl (probably freshmen) running towards us, her red hair flying behind her like a

cape. The guy next to me opens his arms just as she arrives and they embrace each other with a hug. Eww…

"Umm…I'll just leave you two alone then…" I say, awkwardly and scoot away. I turn to leave and bump into something soft.

"Oh…my…god…" I hear him stutter. "He's the one…You're the one!" he takes my shoulders and starts shaking me. I stare at him in horror and

try to get free of his grip. When he finally releases me I step back and study him. He's Japanese…has brown hair and muscular arms that show

through the green Polo he's wearing. Suddenly I realize what he just said and I start to back away. "Wait, follow me." He runs up ahead to

the throng of tents that held all the clubs in the University. After all…today was club today. I sigh and follow him to a tent colored red, blue, green, white, and yellow. Near the entrance of the tent was a sign that read "Oxford Polos"

"Oh, no." I say to myself. I turn around and start to walk away but the guy pulls me back.

"Don't go just yet! You're the perfect guy to be our last member!" he exclaims. I look inside the tent and see three other guys wearing their color of Polo. The one missing: White.

"Why am I the perfect guy?" I ask a little harsh. They all smile at me. Funny how they're all Japanese.

"We've been looking for a member, the last member, to join our club but we couldn't find anyone that would look good in a white polo. He has

to be Japanese to because we talk about the culture and write all our paperwork in Japanese. My name is Jiro. That's Chuhe in the blue polo,

Reiko in the red polo, and Kitachi in the yellow." He gestures towards the others. I nod to them and they wave back. "So how about it? Would

you like to be our fifth member?"

"But, I don't know a lot about the club." I protest, trying to avoid joining.

"Ok, I'll give you the information sheets and the sigh up form so you can take that home and think about it. The general description of the club

is that we wear polos and raise awareness about the earthquakes in Japan but we can also do whatever we want in the club." Jiro smiles.

"We once made a panda float and hung it above the school for a whole day." The guy in the blue polo says. I think his name was Chuhe?

Jiro places the papers in my hands.

"Hope to hear from you soon."

I walk off as I read the papers, becoming more interested with every word. I never join clubs. In fact…I never join anything. What is happening to me?

"Onii-san?" I look up and see my sister holding her own set of papers. "Are you joining a…club?" her eyes widen as she points to the papers in my hand.

"Considering, are you?" I ask, nonchalantly. She smirks and starts to laugh. She holds her stomach and pretends to wipe a tear from her eye.

I stare at her, waiting for her to finish. When she does she looks back at me and makes herself proper again. Not that she ever was.

"I'm joining the Battle Royale club. What club could you possibly be joining?"

I show her the papers. "Wait! I know this club! Five of the girls from the BR club are their little sisters." She points to the picture of Jiro, and the others.

"Are they your age?" I ask, curiously. She nods and knits her eye brows.

"Why?"

"Nothing…They must also hate their younger sisters too." I smile and ruffle her hair. She smacks my hand away and pouts. As we walk around

the courtyard, I think to myself; this might actually be a good year…


End file.
